souk_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
City Story: Future Year 3000
Tall Buildings As Released After The Collapse of SQ Megapolis by 2020 UFO UFO is an Chance of Get Diamonds was 110%. Was Unlocked by Completed Construction of UFO Station And Much More!!! Residential Buildings in the Future * Level 1 - House * Level 8 - Tall House * Level 10 - Commercial House * Level 20 - High Rise * Level 30 - Small Block House * Level 35 - Large Block House * Level 50 - Tall Block House * Level 60 - Residential Skyscraper * Level 75 - Tall Residential Skyscraper * Level 100 - Skyscraper * Level 150 - Convict Skyscraper * Level 200 - Residence Skyscraper * Level 250 - Ju Tower * Level 350 - Bi - Skyscrapers * Level 500 - Tri - Skyscrapers * Level 600 - Quad - Skyscrapers * Level 750 - Quin - Skyscrapers * Level 1000 - Sex - Skyscrapers * Level 1500 - Sept - Skyscrapers * Level 2500 - Oct - Skyscrapers * Level 3000 - Non - Skyscrapers * Level 5600 - Dec - Skyscrapers * Level 8000 - Mega Residential Skyscraper * Level 15A - Giga Residential Skyscraper * Level 20A - Mega Epic Residential Skyscraper * Level 45A - Mega Mega Residential Skyscraper * Level 100A - Mega Mega Mega Residential Skyscraper (Max Level) Features * 3D Mode * Download Size: 1.8GB * Sizing the Square Meters to Bulit Residential Buildings Airport An Airport to Bulit Many Airplanes to Income by Money Airplanes Day 1 - 2 Welcome to the First Day of City Story: Future Year 3000. Will Final Reach A Letter of Money. Building an 5 Residential Buildings and Reach 300A Money. In Day 2. Second Day of Daliy Reward to Build 10 Residential Buildings and Upgrade 2 Residential Building to Tall House. Day 3 - 10 Finally Reached an B Letter of Money to Reachs 12 Residential Buildings. First Revealed Hidden Buildings. In Day 4. Reached an 4 Tall Houses and 16 Residential Buildings to Expand into 12x12. It Will Reach Letter C of Money in Day 5 to Expand into 18x18 and Reachs Level 25 to Expand into 24x24 and then 30x30. In Day 6. The Residential Buildings Was Reached into 25. Letter of Money Was Reached E and Then F. Into Day 10. 45 Residential Buildings Reached and Expanded to 60x60 and Level was 50 Day 10 - 19 It Was Bulit Water Tower, Energy Buildings, Sewage and Others. Size of City was 70x70 And Expand Into 100x100. The UFO Station in the City Was Started Construction and Finished Later 24 Hours. Into Day 11. UFO Station Finished Construction and First UFO in the City. Size of City Was 120x120 and Letter of Money Was Reached to M and the Level was 85. The Residential Buildings Reached 65 and 1 High Rises, 1 Commercial Houses and Finally Reached an Letter of Money to O by Day 17 - 18. The City Reached an 3 UFO's in the Day 19 Day 20+ An Airport Will Start Construction at Level 100 and Residential Buildings Reached 80. Size of City Was 150x150. Then 200x200